aim with the cullens
by JaspersNumberOneLover
Summary: i really suck at sum but here it goes,alice shopin nessie and jake are in love and uncle em is try to kill jake again what else could go wrong post bd
1. Chapter 1

Vampirehunter-bella

Wolfboy-jake

Hannahmontanalover-emmet

Emokid-jasper

Pixieprincess-alice

Half&half-reneesme

Dropdeadsexy-rosely

Proactiveofyou-edward

Crazykidz-esme

-carlise

Vampirehunter is on

Hannahmontanalover is on

Half&half is on

Woflboy is on

Vampirehunter: hey mii peeps whats the dealio

Half&half momma your scaring me

Hannahmontanalover: yeah bells what the dewal with the ganseter talk

Vampirer hunter: I don't know I was trying to be cool like ice you knowwhat I mean :P

Half&half: hey jake why you so quiet

Wolfboy: I nothing im just thinking about some thing

Vampirehunter:what were you thinking about

Wolfboy:nothing important

Hannamontanlover:tell us now you smelley mutt

Wolfboy:make me you flith leach

Hannahmontanalover:oh you asked for it

Hannahmontanalove is signed off

Wolf boy: hey what what are you doing em wait stop

Wolfboy has been disconcted

Half&half momma what just happen

Vampirehunter:to tell the truth nessie I really don't know

Half&half: momma uncle emmy just hurt my jake make him stop momma make him stop 

Vampirehunter: ok hunny

Vampire hunter has signed off

Half&half has signed off


	2. Chapter 2

Vampirehunter-bella

Wolfboy-jake

Hannahmontanalover-emmet

Emokid-jasper

Pixieprincess-alice

Half&half-reneesme

Dropdeadsexy-rosely

Proactiveofyou-edward

Crazykidz-esme

-carlise

Proactiveofyou is on

Vampirehunter is on

Half&half is on

Pixieprincess is on

Pixie princess: nessie want ot go shoping

Half&half: no way

Pixieprincess:why not

Proactiveofyou:she said no alice

Vampirehunter:you go hubby

Pixieprincess:shut up bella

Half&half:don't tell my mom to shut up you deranged pixie yeah I went there

Pixieprincess:reneeme carlie cullen you shold be ashamed of yourself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vampirehunter:alice you made her cry you witch

Proactiveofyou:hey I cant belive you make your one and only niece cry becase she wont go shoping you annying little…………..flighty fairy (a/n:icould not tink of anything else)

Vampirehunter:im gonna help you sweetie don't worry eddie coe I need your help

Proactiveofyou:fine just don't call me eddie

Proactiveofyou:has signed off

Vampire hunter:has signed off

Half&half:mmmwhahahahahaha alice I told you I get you back for the shoping trip to paris you put me throught

Hal&half has signed off

Pixieprincess:ewwwwwwwww nessie you get on my nerves so much sometimez

A/N:hey this one is not so good it kinda weried nessie got an evil side and I like it mwwwwhahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Vampirehunter-bella

Wolfboy-jake

Hannahmontanalover-emmet

Emokid-jasper

Pixieprincess-alice

Half&half-reneesme

Dropdeadsexy-rosely

Proactiveofyou-edward

Crazykidz-esme

-carlise

(There on video chat)

Crazykidz is on

Hannahmontana lover is on

Dropdeadsexy is on

Vampirehunter is on

Crazykidz:bella why are you on a treadmill

Vampirehunter: Because I ate a pack of mount, lions and I fell fat

Dropdeadsexy:ummmm hate to tell you this bell but your immortal now you don't get fat anymore

Hannahmontannalover:yeah Bella and I thought I was stupid

Dropdeadsexy:brb I'm going hunting hey Bella can I take nessie

Vampirehunter sure rose bag me a elk plz

Protactiveofyou is on

Protactiveoyou:hey emmet McCarthy Cullen you ever call mii newly wife stupid I will rip all of you hannah monntan props,poster,and doll or as you like to call them "action figure" and give them to are wonder full friends the shapeshiffters!!!

Vampirehunter: yeah Emmet how you like me now esme take it away

Hannamontannalover:nooooooo eddie you touch her and and ill tell my mommies on you

vampirehunter:esme were are you

Crazykidz: sorry hunn ,hey emmet wanna help your mommie make some cookies

Hannahmontantlove:noooooooooooooooo

Crazykidz:why not=(

Hannahmontant love; because im mad at eddie and Bella they making me cry

Protictivofyou: am not mommie emmet called my Bella stupid

Crazy kidz:will you guys stop and help me before I make you lick the spoon when were done

Protactiveofyou:why are we making cookies any way

Crazykidz:becasuse Charlie Billie and both of the "wolf packs'' are coming here

Protiveofyou:why if you don't mind me asking

Vampirehunter:it my human birthday and charily wanted to come and bring Billie and everyone soooooooo dose that answer your question

Protive of you nooooooooo

Hannamontannlove rose is back were gonna go do stuff sorry eddie gotta make the cokies with mommmie all alone

Hannahmontanlove is signed off

Protictive of you is off

Crazy kidz is signed off

Pixieprincess is on

Pixieprincess:bella wanna go shopin

Vampirehunter:nooooooooooooooooo alice leave me alone

Pixieprincess:why you gonna make me cry

Vampirehunter hahaha u can't cry you little liar

Pixieprincess plz bell will go really early and go for 1 hour

Vampire hunter hmmmmmmmmmmmm let me think……………………………..NO!!!!!

Pixie princess; Bella your so mean I liked you better when you were a weak littie human pixieprincess over and out

Pixieprincess has signed off

Vampirehunter:now im all alone better go hunting um starving

Vampirehunter is off

A/n like I said it weird nessie went hunting it Bella birthday ohhhhh what ganna happen


End file.
